


Masquerade

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Halloween costume parties have always been a favourite of Draco’s.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> Written for the [HP_Halloween](https://hp-halloween.livejournal.com) gift exchange.

“Closer. Harder.”

Black satin. Diamantes. Black lace. Soft, supple leather. Costume parties were a favourite of Draco’s. Closing his eyes, he gasped.

The lace and diamantes scraped against his fingers. The satin slid slowly against his ribs. The scent of leather flooded him. Hot, hard skin was just out of his reach, kept separate by the mere width of the satin.

“Am I close enough, Mister Malfoy?”

Draco groaned. His fingers clawed at the mask covering Severus’ face, needing to see him in the flickering torchlight of the party.

“Am I… _hard_ enough for you?”

Draco’s mouth fell open as his head fell back. Severus’ fingers worked their way beneath Draco’s shirt, pinching and scratching his skin.

“Yes,” he gasped. “Merlin, Severus… Yes…”

Finally getting a proper grip on the satin of the mask, he ripped it off Severus’ face. Pitch-black eyes met his for a second before their lips connected. Severus tasted smoky, of Firewhisky. Draco’s head swam as they moved together.

“Fuck…”

Severus pressed closer, the diamantes that studded his costume scraping hard against Draco’s skin. Too much, it was too much. Groaning, Draco clung to Severus, grasping at his shoulders as his pleasure peaked.

“Happy Halloween, Draco.”


End file.
